


A bouquet of roses and lilies.

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Day 7, Don't worry isn't one of our boys, English, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Plans For The Future, Someone here is dead, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: The Inter-High season had ended and with this, his participation in Nekoma’s volleyball club, having to say goodbye to the team to focus on his graduation, but before Kuroo can go to celebrate his graduation, he makes a visit to a  peculiar place.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	A bouquet of roses and lilies.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosas rosas y lirios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055766) by [Matsuoka_Miyano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano). 



> Hello everybody  
> I wrote this for Day 7 of Kuroo's week  
> This is my first time translating one of my fics. English isn’t my first language, I made this as an exercise in an attempt to improve my skills. I apologize in advance for the typos and the grammatical mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it

The Inter-High season had ended and with this, his participation in Nekoma’s volleyball club, having to say goodbye to the team to focus on his graduation.

For Kuroo, the following days passed with relative ease. His busy afternoons, once occupied with training after school, were replaced by quiet train trips to his home. His matches were replaced by study hours and visits to the library in an attempt to prepare himself for final tests and college entrance exams, even, his assignments were exchanged for intake forms and paperwork to fill out.

Time passed and March has come, announcing the final stretch of his life as a high school student and the beginning of his life as an adult. Kuroo remembers being with all of his classmates, wearing a cap and gown taking photos for their album, and then, in a blink of an eye, he saw himself leaving his graduation ceremony, hugging Kai and Yaku, one on each of his sides, holding them tightly and sticking them as close as possible to his body, without caring if he wrinkled the newly obtained certificates.

They had a small reunion with their classmates, taking photos and saying their best wishes to each other, until the three graduates of the volleyball team were surrounded by, now, their ex-teammates. The three of them were taken aback when suddenly all of his friends made a bow and words of gratitude for their lessons and the memories that they had left behind were spoken. This small act had unchained an emotional speech, filled with words of longing and overflowing emotions that, in some cases, were mixed with tears, some tears being more visible than others, but the most obvious came from Lev, tears that Yaku cut off when he kicked him, telling him that just because they were leaving Nekoma didn't mean that it was his opportunity to slack off, as he will be coming back to see him the next year and he wanted to see an improvement on his receptions, putting a big effort if he really wanted to become the Ace of Nekoma.

Kuroo didn’t know when small tears began to come out of his eyes, although he wasn’t sure if they were from the emotion of the moment or because he was laughing so hard. Not even on the last day of Yaku in Nekoma, Lev was spared from one of Yaku’s classic and painful kicks.

“I want to tell you that I’m not happy with your choice for the next captain” Kenma scolded him when he stood beside Kuroo.

“Oh, come on Kenma, as if you hadn’t seen it coming” Kuroo answered, widening his smile even more. “Besides, I know that you will do a great job, you’re Nekoma’s brain, after all. Did you forget?. Everyone here has faith in you.” And as a proof of Kuroo’s words, all the volleyball club gave him thumbs up, showing their approval. Making Kenma sigh in resignation.

“I curse the moment I met you. ” Kenma said in a low voice.

“Aww, I love you too” Kuroo answered in a lovely tone, patting the head of Kenma, being careful to not ruin his hair.

Their conversation continued for some minutes until the people around them began to dissipate, leaving them almost completely alone, deciding that it was time to change their location.

“We are going to a Karaoke before the party in the Gym, are you coming?” Inouka asked Kuroo and Kenma, who had been left behind, not listening to their conversation at all.

“Sorry, but I have something to do, I will catch up later in the gym” Kuroo excused himself, then looked at his friend Kenma, who, not being a big fan of loud places simply shook his head, rejecting the invitation.

“Okay, see you later” the others yelled as they walked away, waving their hands as a goodbye gesture.

“Are you going to see her?” was the question leaving Kenma's lips, looking by the corner of his eye at his friend.

“It’s the tradition” was the simple answer he got while they were walking some blocks together, before parting their ways.

“Say hello from me,” Kenma said before he continued on his way to the train station, leaving Kuroo alone.

The road to his destination passed with complete quietness, the gentle spring breeze had accompanied him all the way, gently caressing his face, refreshing him from the hard walking road, while at the same time, the wind slightly waved some Sakura trees, making a generous amount of petals fell from the branches, forming a pink carpet at his feet.

Out of his chest, a small flower arrangement was still hanging proudly, the signal of those highschool graduates, while on his right hand, he held his certificate and a bouquet of pink roses and lilies of the valley that he had bought on his way.

After being walking for some minutes, he looked up, seeing the arch that served as the entrance to the place. He stopped for a brief moment at the foot of the entrance to arrange the tie that he had loosened on his way, smoothing his jacket and pants a couple of times and passing a hand through his hair in an attempt to make himself more-or-less presentable, although, it didn’t help. 

Once he felt ready, he walked steadily through the entrance of the cemetery.

He walked with ease gained through the years, making his way through the different headstones, turning to the left or right according to his memory, until he stopped in front of the tombstone corresponding to Kuroo’s Family, where his mother rested.

“Hi, mom” he greeted her, placing carefully in the tombstone the bouquet that he had brought as an offering, along with his certificate still wrapped and tied with a red ribbon. He took out a box from the side of the tombstone and took the lighter and a couple of incenses that they kept hidden in that place.

He knelt down and lit the incenses, breathing the distinctive scent.

“Today was my last day as a high school student,” he started to talk as he arranged the incenses in the small pots at each side of the tombstone, putting the box of incenses and the lighter back in their secret place. 

“The last time I came here was the first day of Nationals, praying for your blessing in my last competition. In the end, it wasn't so bad, we managed to get through the first days without problems until we faced Karasuno in the long-awaited dumpster fight. I don’t need to say that the two of us wanted to win and keep playing. We started winning the first set, but then, they recovered, winning the second, leaving the third set as the decisive one, we fought and played with all that we had, but in the end… we lost” a loud sigh escaped his lips, remembering the result.

“Although we lost, I enjoyed the match, I can’t ask for a better last game. Of course, I wanted to win, but even so, Kenma enjoyed the game too. Moreover, he thanked me for starting him in volleyball. I’m not gonna lie, his words were so surprising that I even had to take a moment to not cry.” He let out a small laugh remembering how he needed to turn his face to recompose himself. “And then, seeing Nekomata so happy for the dumpster fight, made me feel so excited as if we truly had won the nationals. I was happy to be part of that moment and make possible the dream of my mentor” The shine in his eyes and the smile in his mouth matched his excited voice, demonstrating his feelings.

“When he thanked us for the game, I remembered the words that he told me the first time I met him 10 years ago, and finally, I could comprehend them. That’s why I’m not here just to show you my last day using this uniform. I have come to tell you my decision about my future” He said this last phrase with a strong voice as he stood up

“After some thoughts, I finally have made a decision. Nekomata was the one lowering the net for me when I was a child, now, I wanna be the **one** lowering the net for others, that’s why I have decided that I’m going to be part of the Japan Volleyball Association.” Kuroo declared with total resolution and both hands on his hips, in a gesture of confidence, while he stared firmly towards the horizon. “But first, I need to assist College. So wait for the next time I come here, I will tell you that I got into College at my first try. Just watch me!” He gave her a big smirk that left no doubts about his determination.

However, when he said out loud his decision, another memory came to his mind. There was another thing that he needed to tell his mom. He let out a little sigh and continued.

“There’s another thing that I forgot to tell you the last time I came here” And with those words, he could feel how his cheeks started to warm.

He knelt down again and started to pick some grass from the dirt, as a way to distract himself and feel less nervous.

“I’m dating someone” He paused briefly as if he was waiting for a reaction or a response, a response that, sadly, would never come. “I hope you don’t mind that is a _He_ instead of _She_. But I know that you would love him, and more than me, I think.” He laughed a little at his own though.

“I had told you a bit about him, he’s the handsome boy from Fukurodani. The one with big and golden eyes, with which he looks at everything with such emotion and curiosity that reminds you of an owl, and if this wasn’t enough, the way he styles his bicolor hair looks like you are seeing a great horned owl.” Kuroo commented invoking a mental image of how similar his boyfriend was to the animal. 

“He’s such a good player. Actually, his team made it to the final in the nationals. I really believe that he will go far as a professional player, and if I got into the JVA, I want to give him the push he deserves, so he can reach the Olympics, but not only him, there are so many others athletes who deserve an opportunity, That’s another reason why I wanna work inthe JVA, I want to show to everyone that volleyball is funny, that is more than just a club in the school, I want to demonstrate them that you can also meet people who will be important in your life. That's why I’m not gonna give up until I achieve it.”

Kuroo continued with his talk, telling his mom the most relevant events in his life since the last time he was there, telling her how he started dating Bokuto, stories about his friends and how things were at home until he decided that it was almost time to leave. He knelt down in front of the grave and clasped his hands in prayer, closing his eyes and concentrating on his prayers.

“Kuroo…”

The raven-haired boy made a little jump when he heard his name, turning around, finding Bokuto standing behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked, surprised to see him. Rising slowly from his spot, shaking his clothes a little to remove the dirt. Kuroo must have been so deep in his thoughts if he didn’t hear Bokuto’s steps approaching him, considering that you wouldn’t use the word “quiet” to describe him.

“I wanted to surprise you in Nekoma after the graduation, but I ran into Kenma at the station and he told me that I could find you here”.

Now that he mentioned it, Bokuto was still wearing his uniform along with the flowers on his jacket. Apparently, Bokuto had really come after his ceremony.

“Sorry, I came here to pay a visit,” Kuroo said, walking off the way, standing next to Bokuto so he could read the letters on the tombstone.

Bokuto’s eyes slowly passed over the lines on the tombstone, a little surprised by the name.

“Your mother?” Bokuto asked in a softly way and Kuroo simply nodded.

“She died when I was 5”.

“Sorry for bother you in a moment so intimate” He apologized, feeling that he didn’t belong to this place and had committed a mistake coming here.

“Don’t worry, I was about to finish” He replied, giving him a little push with his shoulder. Trying to comfort him “Actually, I was talking about you not so long ago”.

“Really?” He inquired surprised and cheered up. Apparently, the comment that Kuroo made had an immediate effect in Bokuto, making the raven-haired boy encourage his boyfriend, giving him a nod.

“And what were you talking about?” Bokuto asked again with genuine interest, which was visible in the intense gaze he gave him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Once again, Kuroo could feel the blush on his face, praying internally for his blush to not be so obvious. “I told her that we are dating” He replied running his hand over his neck, trying to look casual.

And before Kuroo can comprehend what was happening, Bokuto had taken a step ahead and leaned in a perfect 90-degree angle, in a motion so fast that Kuroo thought that Bokuto had tripped and fallen. Instead, he was bowing to his mother.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Kuroo. My name is Bokuto Koutaro, your son’s boyfriend.” He began with a strong voice and with his head still bowed. Surprising Kuroo.

“I want to tell you that you must be so proud of him, he’s a very smart and responsible guy, with a big heart, even if he is a pain in the ass and likes to annoy people, earning the nickname of Master of provocation”. Kuroo simply rolled his eyes before giving a smile, implying that he was not offended or mad at Bokuto for bad-mouthed him in front of his mother, but Koutaro didn’t pay attention to his gestures and continued “Also, I want to thank you for bringing him into this world, if it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t have met one of the best friends that I’ve had in my life. Since the first moment we met, we get along so well, nobody understands my sense of humor like him, he’s the funniest person that I have ever met, and he is the only one who has accompanied me all the time, even with the dumbest ideas in the world. Kuroo...I mean, Tetsuro, is a precious person to me, besides his teasing and mockery, he’s always encouraging me, no matter if it’s inside or outside the court. He’s a player and a rival that I respect a lot, but more than that, he‘s the man I’m in love with. That’s why I promise to take care of him. Although it's usually me who everybody tends to take care of so I don't do stupid things”.

Kuroo snorted in amusement at this declaration before he used his hand to hide the smile that was forming on his lips “I will make everything in my power to make Tetsuro happy, so you don’t need to worry about him” Bokuto not satisfied with his speech, he took off the small arrangement that hung from his lapel and placed it next to the bouquet that Kuroo had left as an offering.

Kuroo’s face was a complete poem. The blush that he had tried to hide before, now was so obvious, climbing from his neck to the tips of his ears. He felt his whole body vibrate with an emotion difficult to describe while his heart seemed too big for his chest. No matter how hard he tried to erase the dopey smile on his face it was impossible, thanks to the lovely scene that he had just witnessed. _How the hell Bokuto had said those words without stutter or being embarrassed?._ Kuroo felt himself dying due to a second-hand embarrassment just for listening to him, feeling that at any moment he could implode

When Bokuto returned to his side, Kuroo took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Not finding the right words, or rather, any words to express himself. All the things that Bokuto said were so sweet that he had left him speechless.

“Do you want me to wait for you outside?” Bokuto asked, giving a gentle squeeze to the hand that he was holding.

“No, I have finished” Kuroo answered in a soft voice before bowing to his mother and taking the certificate that he had put aside when he arrived.

They walked in silence towards the exit, holding hands and with Kuroo still mesmerized for the scene between Bokuto and his mother. As he was walking some steps behind, due to the small space between the graves, he could see how their hands joint in front of him, looking with a dopey smile on how their fingers fit perfectly on each other hand. He looked up and saw the back of the man that was guiding him. _How the hell he managed to get such a sweet boyfriend?_ He doesn’t know.

“Hey, Bo” Kuroo called as he suddenly stopped, making Bokuto turn to see him.

Kuroo was silent for a second before taking a step towards Bokuto, wrapping his arms around his neck, being hugged immediately by the waist as a response.

“Thanks for the words” He thanked once his brain had connected enough neurons to form a sentence, hiding his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck “Mom would’ve loved to hear them and she would’ve loved you too”.

“I just tell the truth, especially the part where I said that you’re a pain in the ass” Bokuto mocked him, gaining a small smack in his arm and an accusative look when Kuroo separated their faces, gesture that was quickly replaced by a broad smile before giving him a peck on his lips.

“Wait, I forgot something,” He noticed when he separated their lips, releasing Bokuto’s body, returning alone to the tombstone. 

Once he was there, he also removed the flower pin that had adorned his jacket and placed it at the foot of the epitaph. “I told you that you would love him more than me” He pointed out, smiling at both pins adorning his mother’s grave along with the bouquet of roses and lilies.

When Bokuto saw him again, he extended his arm in his direction, offering him his hand. Kuroo completely delighted. took it, squeezing it affectionately as they walked towards the exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose pink roses because its meanings are love and appreciation. While the lilies of the valley its mean is related to happiness and it’s believed that these flowers protect gardens from evils spirits.  
> That’s why I chose them, besides the bouquet looks precious.
> 
> Spoilers: Since I read in the manga that Kuroo's family was composed only by his grandparents, his dad, and him. I was so curious about what happened to his mom, so I wrote this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry if this was awful. If you see that this is a complete mess, please tell me and I will fix it or delete it (?) 
> 
> Have a nice day


End file.
